The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine systems, and more specifically flow control in gas turbine systems.
Turbine systems generally include a turbine with one or more stages of turbine blades, which are driven by a working fluid. For example, gas turbine systems are driven by combustion gases from one or more combustors. Gas turbine systems also may include a compressor to generate compressed air, which facilitates combustion of fuel in the combustors. In certain applications, one or more movable structures may be used to physically change a geometry of a flow path through the gas turbine system (e.g., exhaust flow path through turbine), thereby helping to control the pressure and/or flow through the gas turbine system. Unfortunately, the movable structures may be susceptible to thermal stress, wear, and/or degradation over time. The movable structures also may complicate the design of the gas turbine system.